


Their Third Not-Date

by Kohako_Shadow (bi_nocturnal_g)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Jealousy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_nocturnal_g/pseuds/Kohako_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s their third not-date and nothing’s going Steve’s way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Third Not-Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sd-ldws Lightning Round 2011 Week 1, genre: romance; prompt: jealousy.

Steve hopes his partner hasn’t suspected anything, because the last thing he wants is for Danny to think they’re on a date, and Steve wants to keep it that way, even though they most definitely are on a date. In fact it’s their third date, but he doesn’t count the other two because Grace was there on their first and their second got post-phoned by a case. 

Very smooth, Smooth Dog, he thinks, because even a blind man can see how this can be interpreted. He knew he should’ve invited Chin and Kono too, except that would defeat the purpose of having Danny to himself for the night.

Steve is too occupied with things that could go wrong tonight to notice how nervous Danny seems to be. What he does notice on the other hand is the restaurant attendant standing too close to Danny for his comfort. 

Steve glowers as the guy guides Danny to their table, his hand lingering a bit too long on Danny’s back and he growls every time the waiter slinks his way to Danny’s side with the pretense of asking if everything’s to their liking when he’s seen the man eye Danny as if he’s a delicious three course meal. It takes all he has not to rearrange the pretty boy’s face.

Contrary to what Danny thinks, Steve can be a patient guy when he wants to be, but his patience snaps the moment the waiter touches Danny’s hand as if he has every right to do it. In moments he’s got the man in a wrist lock, causing him to cry out both from the painful position and the fact Steve’s slams his head onto their table with extreme pleasure. In the background he can hear Danny apologizing to all and sundry before his partner manhandles him outside.

“Thank you, Steven, for banning us from Sarento’s for forever,” Danny shouts as he angrily pushes Steve back into the Camaro. “Jesus, what is with you? Can’t you relax for just once in your lifetime!” 

“Danno.” Steve cuts in before Danny bulldozes over him.

“No, don’t you ‘Danno’ me. I knew we should’ve just gone to your place instead of some place public, because I knew this would happen. Listen big guy, I appreciate it, but next time we go on a date we’re staying in because you suck with the romance. Also try to cut back with the jealousy thing because it’s not a great look for a SEAL.”

Steve’s mouth is hanging open and it takes him a couple of moments to try and salvage the situation. “I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.” Danny’s stare is unnerving Steve. “This isn’t a date,” he continues. “And I wasn’t jealous,” he denies weakly. 

Danny snorts before raising his head to kiss Steve. It’s nice and sweet, a slow slide of soft lips against his, and too short for Steve’s taste.

“Whatever you say, SuperSEAL,” Danny mocks. Steve retaliates by kissing him until Danny is breathless.


End file.
